Christopher Sabat
Christopher Robin Sabat (Born April 22, 1973 in Washington, D.C.) is a voice actor, most notable for his work in the anime series Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT and the various movies and specials associated with the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. Biography Sabat lived briefly in Australia and is a 1992 graduate of Clear Creek High School near Houston, Texas. As well as doing voice work, he also acts as a director, voice director, producer, or editor in many productions. In 2004, he founded a company called "OkraTron 5000",which specializes in interactive voiceover, music, and sound design. Sabat is usually cast in roles which involves him playing a very strong man or very gruff, tough, grouchy characters. He provides the voice work for such notable characters as Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Zarbon, Recoome, Jeice, Burter, Salza, as well as many others. Filmography Notable Staff Credits *''Blue Gender'' (2003) - ADR Director, Line Producer, DVD Producer and Menu Audio *''Blue Gender: The Warrior'' (movie (2004) - ADR Director, Line Producer *''Case Closed'' (2004) - ADR Director *''Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy'' (2003) - Assistant ADR Director, DVD Menu Audio *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1996) - ADR director, Voice Director episodes 261-276 *''Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku'' - Voice Direction *''Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks'' - Voice Direction *''Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug'' - Voice Direction *''Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge'' - ADR Director *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' - Script Adaptation *''YuYu Hakusho'' (2002) - Assistant ADR Director *''Fruits Basket'' - Music *''Gunslinger Girl'' (2003) - ADR Director *''Lupin III: The Secret of Twilight Gemini'' (movie) (2002) - ADR Director, DVD Audio Design *''Lupin III: Dragon of Doom'' (special) (2003) - Line Producer, DVD Menu Audio *''Lupin III: The Pursuit of Harimaro's Treasure'' (special) (2002) - Line Producer, DVD Audio Design *''Lupin III: Voyage to Danger'' (OVA) (2003) - Line Producer, DVD Menu Audio *''Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel'' (video game) - Voice direction, producer Notable Voice Roles (anime) *''Basilisk'' - Kasumi Gyoubu *''Blue Gender'' - Keith Bean *''Blue Gender: The Warrior (movie) - Keith Bean *''Dragon Ball - Yamcha, Kami, King Piccolo, Piccolo, Grandpa Gohan, Korin, Mr. Popo, Colonel Silver, Shenron, and others *''Dragon Ball Z'' - Vegeta, Yamcha, Piccolo, Zarbon, Recoome, Jeice, Burter, Salza, Vegito (shared w/ Sean Schemmel), Gogeta (shared w/ Sean Schemmel), Shenron, and others *''Dragon Ball GT'' - Vegeta, Piccolo, Omega Shenron, Yamcha, Ox-King, Gogeta (shared w/ Sean Schemmel), Shenron *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' - Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Recoome, Kami, Porunga, Shenron *''Fruits Basket'' - Ayame Sohma *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' - Alex Louis Armstrong *''Lupin III'' (all specials and movies released by FUNimation) - Daisuke Jigen *''Kodocha'' - Naru Naru *''Kiddy Grade'' - Chevalier D'Autrich *''Samurai 7'' - Kikuchiyo *''Burst Angel'' - Azuma Iriki *''Speed Grapher ''- Saiga Tatsumi *''Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna'' - Kiyotaka Narumi *''YuYu Hakusho'' - Kazuma Kuwabara, Raizen (TV series) *''Trinity Blood'' - Tres Iqus *''SoltyRei'' - Roy Revant *''One Piece'' - Roronoa Zoro *''Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles'' - Kurogane *''Initial D'' - Kyoichi Sudo (Second Stage) *''Negima!'' - Narrator Notable Voice Roles (games) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' - Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Zarbon, Recoome. Additional Characters. *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' - Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Recoome, Additional Characters *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' - Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Recoome, Omega Shenron, Additional Characters. *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' - Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Zarbon, Recoome, Jeice, Burter. Additional Characters. *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' & 3 - Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Zarbon, Recoome, Jeice, Burter, Omega Shenron, Salza, Grandpa Gohan. Additional Characters. *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' - Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Recoome, Omega Shenron, Additional Characters *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' - Vegeta, Recoome, Jeice, Burter, Piccolo, Yamcha, Additional Characters. *''Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit'' - Piccolo, Vegeta, Yamcha, Recoome *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' - Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Recoome, Omega Shenron *''Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo'' - Buyon, Korin, Grandpa Gohan, King Piccolo, Additional characters. *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' - Piccolo, Vegeta, Yamcha, Recoome, Burter, Jeice *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' - Piccolo, Vegeta, Yamcha, Recoome, Hatchiyack *''Dissidia: Final Fantasy'' - Garland *''Dissidia 012: Final Fantasy'' - Garland *''Deus Ex: Invisible War'' - Alex D (male) *''Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel'' - Alex Louis Armstrong *''Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir'' - Alex Louis Armstrong *''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' - Rundas *''One Piece: Unlimited Adventure'' - Roronoa Zoro *''Time Crisis 4'' - Captain William Rush (English Voice; credited as Chris Sabat) *''Trinity Blood'' - Father Tres Iquis(aka "Gunslinger") *''The Last Remnant'' - The Conqueror Trivia *Yamcha was Chris Sabat's first role in the Dragon Ball franchise. He is the only voice actor to have played the same character in all four Dragon Ball movies. *Chris Sabat has named Future Trunks as his favorite character. Category:Real people Category:FUNimation voice actors